1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle heater arrangements in general and in particular to an auxiliary heating device employing a dual independently mounted forced air system for the heating device.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,781,695; 5,463,203; 5,667,710; 4,916,287; and 4,874,921, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse permanent and portable car heating systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical auxiliary heating systems for the interior of a vehicle which employs a novel forced air circulating system to direct the heated air to selected locations.
As most vehicle owners are aware, the conventional method for directing forced air from either permanent or auxiliary climate control devices employs a system of pivoted louvers that will focus the forced air that is generated by one or more fixed fans within the climate control device. Unfortunately, the pivoted lever and/or dial system leaves a lot to be desired with respect to focusing the air flow due to the fact that it normally requires a series of adjustments to properly direct the air flow to an individual's personal preference.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new simplified approach to directing forced air from within a climate control device by employing a plurality of independently positionable fan members; and, the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.